


Slow dancing in a burning room

by herat



Series: song!фики - Sting и не только [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда одной только любви недостаточно. Но не всегда.<br/>Или история о том, что бывает, когда влюбляешься в парня, которую не везет в личной жизни в масштабах Дерека Хейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow dancing in a burning room

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история пронеслась у меня перед глазами, когда я услышала песню Slow dancing in a burning room

**Стайлз**

_\- Вернись ко мне..._

С первыми аккордами гитары Дерек осторожно пристраивает ладонь на ее талии, едва касаясь обнаженной кожи в вырезе платья, и позвоночник омывает жаркой волной мурашек. Скотту, благослови Господь его благие намерения, следует законодательно запретить открывать рот. По сумме причиненного ущерба.  
<i>\- Дерек, дружище, ты ведь потанцуешь со Стайлз, раз у вас обоих нет пары? </i>  
И прежде, чем она успевает найти правдоподобный предлог для отказа, который не аукнется в будущем допросом с пристрастием, они уже стоят на танцполе под прицелом десятка любопытных взглядом.  
  
 _Стайлз возвращается домой с вдребезги разбитым сердцем. И это так банально - сбежать... в буквальном смысле слова, бросив все, прихватив с собой лишь то, что подвернулось под руку... зализывать раны обратно в маленький провинциальный городок, из которого когда-то уезжала, окрыленная надеждами! Это так банально, что ее едва не выворачивает наизнанку при взгляде в зеркало. Телефон заливается соловьем, не смолкая. Угрозы сменяются мольбами, а те - обещаниями, и Стайлз читает их, словно книгу, красивый роман, не веря ни единому слову. Она устала разочаровываться._

  
Казалось бы, после стольких лет ей не должно быть _так_ больно, эта рана уже давно не должна кровоточить. И все же снова оказаться рядом, ощутить тепло Его тела, Его прикосновения - это мука. Знакомый мускусный запах, которого так не хватало в ее старой девичьей спальне, кружит голову, и всех моральных сил Стайлз едва хватает на то, чтобы не уткнуться носом в эту душную ямку у основания Дерековой шеи, урча, словно мартовская кошка _._  
  
 _Она единственная, кто, действительно, понимает и прощает Эллисон, когда та возвращает Скотту обручальное кольцо. Иногда одной лишь любви недостаточно. Когда Кора затащила ее на вечеринку старшего брата... Ну, как "его" вечеринку? У Дерека был шикарный вместительный лофт, а у Коры - тьма знакомых и полное отсутствие совести. Идеальное сочетание. Так вот, это была любовь с первого взгляда. Ну, ладно, с тридцать первого, если считать тот месяц, что она беззастенчиво пялилась на горяченного парня за соседним столиком, слизывая с губ кофейную пенку по утрам в любимом кафе. Не суть важно. Мощнейшее взаимное чувство, вулкан страстей. И все же спустя три года в сонном ночном автобусе Стайлз оказалась настолько эмоционально опустошена, что не смогла даже разрыдаться, как порядочная девушка после разрыва. Любовь - это прекрасно, но однажды наступает момент, когда ты чудовищно устаешь постоянно воевать. С обстоятельствами, с чужими демонами, с прошлым и будущим. Обычно именно тогда и выясняется, что любимому человеку попросту нечего больше тебе предложить._  
 _Когда через два года Скотт надевает все то же обручальное кольцо на пальчик  милой, приторно сладкой Киры, Стайлз заваливается к Эллисон с бутылкой дешевого рома, и это становится началом крепкой дружбы. И легендарного похмелья._  
  
А ладонь меж тем скользит по спине в знакомой томительно-медленной ласке, и тело само выгибается навстречу. Тело поет, словно скрипка в руках умелого музыканта. И память почему-то воскрешает только самое лучшее, хороня худшее под шквальным огнем вновь нахлынувших чувств. Сопротивление обречено. Они кружатся по залу, держа друг друга в робких объятьях, и прошлое тает.  
\- Вернись мне мне, - шепчет Дерек, с благоговением целуя ее макушку.  
  
 _Вначале это даже кажется милым. Романтичным. Постоянные звонки, смски, сюрпризы. Стайлз только вырвалась из маленького городка, где все, как на подбор, видели в ней лишь говорливую дочку шерифа. Это ее первые серьезные отношения, и мысль о том, что такой парень, как Дерек, может совершенно потерять из-за нее голову, заставляет девушку чувствовать себя неотразимой. Желанной. Но чем больше они узнают друг друга, тем меньше остается места для романтики. Дерек попросту не доверяет ни единому ее слову._  
 _\- У него с этим большие проблемы, - признается Кора после их первой ссоры._  
 _\- Да неужели?_  
 _\- Его первая девушка пыталась сжечь наш дом. Пока мы спали в своих кроватях. К счастью, у дяди Питера была бессонница, и он застал ее в процессе._  
 _\- И что? Я похожа на пироманьячку?_  
 _Наверно, это не те слова, которыми следует отвечать на подобные откровения, но сострадание Стайлз застилает банальной обидой._  
 _\- А я еще не закончила. Как понимаешь, после Кейт личная жизнь у брата ключом не била, - на этом месте подруга все же замолкает, пару секунд размышляя над словосочетанием "частная жизнь". - До появления Дженнифер Блейк._  
 _\- В смысле **той самой** Дженнифер Блейк? Охотницы на девственников?_  
 _Да, не самое оригинальное прозвище прессы, но оно прижилось после того, как была обнаружена связь между первыми тремя жертвами._  
 _\- Искренне надеюсь, что другой такой больше нет._  
 _Вот **это** , действительно, многое объясняет. Да что уж там, это объясняет все._  
 _\- Значит, социопатка, серийная убийца и я?_  
 _Веселая компания, ничего не скажешь._  
 _\- Ты первая девушка, на которую Дерек взглянул после всего, что случилось._  
 _\- Извини, но я только что застала своего парня, роющимся в моем телефоне. Мне сейчас трудно чувствовать себя польщенной, даже несмотря на эту душещипательную историю._  
 _\- Просто... не отказывайся от него без борьбы, хорошо?_  
 _И Стайлз цепляется за наивную надежду на то, что ее любовь, как в долбаной сказке, исцелит прекрасного принца, но время идет и идет, а чуда все не происходит. Разговоры начинают напоминать допросы, самый невинный вечер с друзьями в богатом воображении  Хейла обрастает такими деталями, о которых даже не хочется думать, любая ее фраза приобретает двойное дно, а редкие минуты перемирия, ради которых и стоит бороться, медленно сходят на нет. И вот однажды посреди очередной яростной ссоры наступает момент, когда Стайлз отчетливо ощущает себя Сизифом, толкающим  на вершину годы неподъемную ношу лишь для того, чтобы с новым рассветом начать все сначала. Дерек принадлежит им: Кейт, Дженнифер. Прошлому. Он никогда не будет ее._

**Дерек**

\- Вернись ко мне...  
  
...и Стайлз мгновенно напрягается в его объятьях, словно стряхивая морок, навеянный их близостью. А  Дерек мысленно отвешивает себе знатный подзатыльник. В своих фантазиях он благополучно пережил это разговор по крайней мере сотню раз. Он знает все правильные слова, знает, что это не та ситуация, когда нужно действовать с наскока. Вот только все "домашние заготовки" благополучно вылетают из головы в неизвестном направлении, стоит только приметить рядом с женихом знакомую фигуру. В этом платье с ужасно, ужасно отвлекающим вырезом на спине.  
  
 _\- Я хочу поговорить о Стайлз, - предлагает доктор Морелл на первом сеансе._  
 _\- Стайлз? Я думал, речь пойдет о Дженнифер. На худой конец о Кейт._  
 _\- И о них тоже. Со временем, - с профессионально вежливой улыбкой, переводимой на все остальные языки мира, как самая отборная брань, обещает психотерапевт. - Но ты ведь пришел сюда вовсе не из-за Дженнифер или Кейт, верно? Так что для начала я хочу поговорить о Стайлз._  
 _И Дерек, что называется, "зависает" с открытым ртом, понятия не имея, с чего начать. С того, как он, преданный поклонник чая с ромашкой, месяц давился кофе и исправно опаздывал на учебу, пытаясь набраться храбрости, чтобы заговорить с девушкой, мимо которой просто не смог пройти однажды утром? Или с того, как Кора освоила совершенно новый уровень игры на нервах, воспевая оды своей однокурснице, дочке шерифа какого-то провинциального городка, которая знала материал лучше половины преподавателей? Впрочем, сестра была прощена и забыла вместе с обкуренным стадом, разбирающим его лофт на несущие стены, стоило только этому паззлу судьбы сложиться в робкую девичью улыбку. А, может, рассказать о том, как он частенько коротал ночи без сна, прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию под боком и наслаждаясь неведомым щемящим чувством, лениво ворочавшимся в груди? Или сразу о том, сколько боли было в глазах Стайлз в тот, последний вечер?_  
 _А, может, все же о том, что..._  
 _-  Она - лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни._  
  
В какой-то  момент, овеянный сладкой дымкой воспоминаний, его руки начинают жить своей жизнью, и надо бы, наверно, остановиться... надо бы... Но кожа под его ладонями нежна, как бархат, и уже начинает пылать знакомым пожаром. Стайлз выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, ластится, словно кошка, укладывая голову Дереку на плечо, и это... это как пробуждение ото сна, как возвращение домой. И неуклюжее "Вернись ко мне" слетает с языка само собой.  
  
 _Все начинается с сущего пустяка. С легкомысленного комментария сестры:_  
 _\- А она вполне в твоем вкусе._  
 _И эта мысль, словно паразит, впивается в Дерека намертво, отравляя рассудок, свербит на задворках сознания даже в самые счастливые минуты. Дженнифер. Кейт. Темные волосы, ладная фигура, в глазах - омут, полный озорных чертенят. Девушки в его вкусе все, как на подбор, оказываются с гнильцой. У Стайлз на первый взгляд нет секретов, даже самых безобидных. Она всегда там, где должна быть, всегда в зоне доступа. Но вот парадокс: чем меньше поводов для подозрений, тем больше его захватывает эта идея, тем громче, назойливей голос в его голове, тем сильнее хочется что-то найти, просто чтобы, наконец, успокоиться. И получается замкнутый круг. Уродливая и несчастливая фигура в геометрии любви, но они оба упрямо продолжают за нее цепляться. Как утопающие - зубами за воздух._  
  
\- Дерек...  
И он уверен, как никогда и ни в чем, что не хочет дожидаться окончания предложения. Только не с таким "многообещающим" началом.  
\- Просто выслушай меня, хорошо? В последний раз.  
Во всех фантазиях в этот момент с губ девушки срывалось нечто среднее между смехом и всхлипом. Пожалуй, о внушительной коллекции их последних разов можно написать целую книгу. Возможно, не самую лучшую, но зато очень длинную. Стайлз, действительно, открывает рот и... молчит. А в янтаре глаз застыла призрачная надежда.  
\- Я посещаю профессионалку...  
Стоп! В его голове это звучало удачней.  
\- Давай притворимся, что последней фразы не было?  
\- С удовольствием.  
\- Я посещаю психотерапевта. Хорошего доктора дважды в неделю, и больше не позволяю прошлому влиять на будущее. Я общаюсь с новыми людьми. Добровольно! Скотт пригласил меня на свадьбу всего после трех месяцев совместной работы. Прежде к этому моменту я бы только раздумывал, стоит ли здороваться с ним по утрам. Я уже не тот человек, что был прежде. И единственное, чего не хватает в моей жизни, это тебя.  
  
 _\- Так больше не может продолжаться, - в конце концов понимает Стайлз._  
 _В окна льется мягкий лунный свет, а они только распрощались с двумя доблестными стражами порядка, которых вызвали соседи, опасаясь, как бы очередная ссора шумной парочки за стенкой не закончилась на страницах утренних газет._  
 _\- Я не могу каждый божий день снова и снова завоевывать твое доверие. Так не бывает, Дерек. Либо ты доверяешь мне здесь и сейчас, либо не сможешь уже никогда. Выбирай._  
 _Она стоит всего в двух шагах, воплощая в себе все его мечты вплоть до самых сокровенных фантазий, обезоруживающе красивая, полностью раздавленная  поражением и все еще влюбленная. И к собственному стыду он малодушно выбирает прошлое._  
  
Но, к сожалению, не бывает бесконечных песен. Как только музыка смолкает, им приходится вернуться в реальность, а в реальности это все еще день Киры и Скотта. Отец невесты вооружается микрофоном, и гости рассаживаются обратно по своим местам. Дерек нехотя выпускает девушку из объятий, так и не получив ответа, и это, возможно, самое сложное испытание за всю его жизнь. Они сидят рядом с молодоженами, так обманчиво близко и в то же время бесконечно далеко. И ожидание чем-то сродни американским горкам, когда в одно мгновение сердце взмывает чуть ли не к горлу, срываясь в радостный галоп, а в следующее - уже проваливается куда-то вниз вместе с рухнувшей надеждой. Сердце Дерека как раз достигает очередного пика, в бедная Кира - насыщенного алого оттенка, когда Стайлз находит под столом его руку и робко переплетает их пальцы.


End file.
